


daisies, daisies (feeling hazy)

by glossyjaehyun



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 90s high school au, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, WE!NEED!MORE!JOCK!HOSEOK!, cuz we goin soft nostalgic hours, dont wanna give spoilers, hoseok is a jock, i dont wanna tag anymore, jikook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, side vhope, taehyung exerts big bratty sugar baby energy, taehyung is a gay good friend, yoongi is sadly straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossyjaehyun/pseuds/glossyjaehyun
Summary: "Look at him, walking like that, all mighty and shit." Taehyung snorted, gesturing for Jimin to look at the direction he was pointing at.Jeon Jungkook had just got out of his red Lexus, swinging his car keys on his index finger. His round eyes met Jimin's sharper ones."Don't you just hate that jerk?" Taehyung made fake gagging noises.Jimin only smiled before looking down at his glass of Coke.OrIn which Jimin and Jungkook were both 90s high school heartthrobs who people thought to be rivals just because they got nominated for the Prom King title.





	daisies, daisies (feeling hazy)

**Author's Note:**

> this is set around 1995 honestly idk shit about 90s but this is my take on the 90s i guess.  
> inspired by a tweet i saw (i forgot where is it but i guess yall know)  
> anyway pls enjoy this 13k shit i made oof

[ ](https://ibb.co/3dpxgGn)

 

"Say, Jiminie. Why the fuck is Jeon Jungkook even listed on the paper?"

Jimin tore his gaze away from the book he was reading, looking at the brunette in front of him with a fond smile.

"You've been fussing about it for a week already. Just accept the fact that he's popular enough to be on that list." Jimin received a whine from Taehyung, who proceeded to rest his head on his arms on the table. The oversized pink bomber jacket he was wearing today made him look smaller than usual, which was pretty weird since he was basically a giant.

"But he's 2 years below us!"

"There's no rule stating that only seniors are qualified to be nominated." Jimin's smile grew even wider when the said boy entered the school's cafeteria, his friends coming along with him.

"Look at that brat! Just because he's rich and all, he thinks he can take your crown?" Taehyung grumbled.

Jungkook was indeed, the perfect high school heartthrob. He was rich, the only child of a noble pair who came from the well known Jeon family. He was also granted with the good looks, in that bad boy kind of way. He seemed to love all the attention on him, judging from the pink hair he was sporting confidently. He was also the ace of the soccer team, often got the girls drooling over his toned arms and thick thighs during every match. And he got the brains too, always landing himself on the top five of his year.

Jimin would not blame him if he turned out to be a confident jerk. He deserved it.

Today he was wearing a red jacket over a striped shirt, and ripped jeans, walking casually with his two friends who were also incredibly handsome and Jimin believed to be coming from rich families too. He was laughing along to something one of his friends said, swirling a lollipop in his mouth. Taehyung was right, he looked like a douche. But Jimin was not the type to judge someone by the appearance. His parents taught him well enough.

"What? Stealing my crown?" Jimin turned back to look at Taehyung.

"Yeah? You're the one who's supposed to be the Prom King this year. This is our last year, Jiminie."

"Yeah, but there's like, other ten guys who are listed beside me and Jungkook, though?"

Taehyung groaned deeply into his hands.

"Jimin, are you stupid? All those guys know, hell, the whole school know that there's no chance competing against you. But then, suddenly, that brat is voted to be on the list. And he has a solid fanbase of blind fangirls, which means that he's up to steal your title!"

Jimin swirled the coffee in his cup, considering Taehyung's words. Jimin could not deny that, it had been an unspoken rule that only seniors would be nominated every year, since it was their last year. No matter how much Jimin tried to ignore it, it was also unsettling to him that someone younger than him was listed. Hell, he himself even waited 6 years to see his name on the list. But it seemed to be childish fighting over that title. Sure, his name would be on the wall if he won, but was it worth it?

"Honestly, Tae, I don't care if I win or not." Taehyung looked at Jimin as if he just announced that he was pregnant.

"Now, Tae baby, if you don't mind, I would like to go to my next class. Our break is ending in like, a minute and I don't want any detention fucking up my day. So are you coming or not?"

-

"Thank you, Jimin. You're such a kind boy." Jimin replied his teacher's words with a bright smile, before sending the middle aged guy off to his car, waving him goodbye.

When the car disappeared, he stretched out his arms, moaning when his bones snapped. He sighed and made his way back into the class, gathering his stuff. He had successfully completed the draft for the school's upcoming magazine, sacrificing his time to go back home from school on time and spending his evening on his bed. He wondered why did he even accept the position of the president of the photography club in the first place. He did not remember signing up for all this tiring bullshit.

He looked briefly at the clock on the wall. 2 hours had passed since the school ended. He had asked Taehyung to go home first earlier, which consisted of him having to call Yoongi because Taehyung was a 5 year old brat who just could not walk home alone. The school was completely empty right now.

Jimin made his way down the hallway, humming a song which satisfyingly echoed back to him in the desserted corridor. He turned at a corner, exiting the building. The sky had changed into hues of pink and orange and red.

He was walking pass the basketball court when he noticed that a guy was sitting on the ground, leaning on one of the big pillars. Jimin raised his eyebrow in surprise.

He squinted his eyes to make out the boy's face, his heart leaped in surprise when he realized that it was Jungkook. Jimin walked closer, taking cautious, slow steps.

Jungkook's face was scrunched up in pain, hand holding his ankle. He was only in his striped shirt Jimin had seen earlier, which turned out to be a tank top. His red jacket was abandoned on his side. Jimin immediately quickened up his pace, squatting down beside Jungkook, who was looking up at him with surprised round eyes.

Jimin thought that he looked much more younger like this, face resembling a bunny.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jimin lightly put his fingertips over Jungkook's palm which was covering his ankle.

Jungkook lightly nodded, eyes trailing down to look at Jimin's hand, before settling back on Jimin's eyes. _Weird_ , Jimin thought. Jungkook looked shy.

"It's just, I'm sort of in a shitty situation right now...?" Jungkook began.

"My father sent my car to get serviced, so my driver was the one who dropped me off to school today. And I told him that I would come home late because I wanted to play basketball alone for a little bit after school and I would call him when I was done. But apparently my phone died and I could just walk back home but I kinda sprained my ankle just now. I know that I sound stupid." Jungkook blurted out those words, hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Honestly Jungkook looked so cute and vulnerable Jimin could die.

"May I take a look?" Jimin gestured at the younger's ankle, earning a hesitant nod from Jungkook.

The black haired boy gently untied Jungkook's black boot, pulling it off of his foot before placing the foot on his lap. He folded Jungkook's jeans a bit before tugging off the sock, to get a better look. He frowned when he saw a nasty bruise on Jungkook's golden skin.

"Woah, that must hurt a lot." Jimin experimentally touched the purple blooming on his ankle, earning a hiss from the younger. He muttered a string of panicked apologies which Jungkook replied with a soft smile.

"Here, you can use my phone." Jimin fished out his phone, handing it to the dumbfounded pink haired boy.

"Is it fine with you?"

Jimin nodded, a smile forming on his face. He watched as Jungkook dialled up his driver's number. When Jungkook finished, Jimin put on Jungkook's sock and boot back.

"Let's go to the gate. Can you walk?"

Jimin proceeded to help Jungkook walk, wrapping an arm around the younger's slim waist, Jungkook placing a strong arm around Jimin's neck. When they arrived at the gate, Jungkook slowly sat on the ground, leaning back on the brick red walls.

"Hey, you don't have to stay here with me you know?" Jungkook spoke softly. The sun had left the sky long ago, the bright moon taking over. It was dark, but Jimin could make out Jungkook's eyes on him, the dim light from the lamp post beside them illuminating Jungkook's face.

"It's fine. It's late, anyway. I can't leave you here alone."

Jungkook chuckled, and it sounded so youthful. It kind of reminded Jimin of dark chocolate, deep and warm. Also a bit like a log crackling on fire at the fireplace in Jimin's grandmother's small house.

There was a comfortable moment of silence before Jungkook broke it.

"It's Park Jimin-ssi, right?"

"Jimin hyung is fine."

"How do you know I'm younger than you?"  
  
Jimin lifted a brow. Jungkook sounded a bit different now. If earlier he had been soft mutters and innocent deer eyes, right now he sounded playful, braver. There was a lift in his tone and a drag at the end of his speech.

Almost like he was flirting.

"Everyone in this school knows Jeon Jungkook. The rich, handsome 16 year old school's heartthrob." Jungkook chuckled deeply at that.

"I'm still taller than you, though."

"Hey!" Jimin shouted, but there was no bite in his tone. In fact, he was smiling, eyes disappearing into beautiful crescents.

A boyish smile was also plastered on Jungkook's face.

When the laughter died down, Jungkook leaned his head back on the wall, eyes boring on Jimin.

"It must be nice, huh? Being rich." Jimin looked away, pretending that the metal fence was far more interesting to stare at.

Jungkook laughed, running his fingers through his hair. It sounded forced, Jimin noticed. They were engulfed in a few minutes of silence again.

"I thought you hate me?" Jungkook's voice was slower this time, softer.

"And what makes you think that?" Jimin replied.

"Well, your friend hates me." Jungkook shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"It doesn't mean that I do, too."

"Why?"

Jimin looked up at the sky, the gears in his head spinning calmly. Thousands of words were forming at the tip of his tongue. Jimin parted his lips a bit, before looking back down to meet Jungkook's gaze.

"You seem nice."

Jungkook smirked.

"Thanks, hyung."

They stopped talking when the bright lights of Jungkook's driver's car appeared. Jimin waved him off, watching as the car was driven away. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his denim jacket, before making his way down the road.

He felt a bit warmer.

-

"What time did you come home yesterday?" Taehyung wrapped his arm around Jimin's shoulders, chewing the gum in his mouth unnecessarily loudly.

Jimin pushed Taehyung's face away from him, face scrunching up in disgust.

"What the fuck? Stop that, ew."

Taehyung laughed, before proceeding to chew the gum normally.

"Around six I think. I didn't keep tracks on the time." Jimin let the lie slipping out smoothly from his mouth. Taehyung did not need to know what happened last night.

"Bye Yoongi hyung!" Taehyung turned around to wave at a guy leaning on the gate.

Jimin raised up his palm at Yoongi, who smiled back lazily before walking away from the school.

Yoongi was working as an assistant of a professor in a college at a small town nearby, having graduated from the same school as them during the previous year. Taehyung and him were surprisingly close to each other, which was forever a wonder to Jimin since as far as he knew, Yoongi was one bad tempered motherfucker and Taehyung was loud (and annoying) as fuck.

They both walked along the hallway, Jimin patiently listening to Taehyung rambling about Yoongi's lack of interest in a decent choice of clothing. Jimin kind of agreed to him, Yoongi never wore anything except for some plain coloured shirts and jeans. If he was feeling himself that day he would maybe wear a snapback.

"Oh my god, look at that kid." Taehyung whined in annoyance.

Jungkook was leaning against the lockers, the same guys Jimin had seen multiple times before standing by his side. Jungkook's pink hair was slightly curly today, resting fluffily on his forehead. He was wearing a white top with a mustard yellow jacket over it. Where did he find all those kinds of clothes? His outfits were always so on point.

It took Jimin 2 seconds flat to realize that Jungkook was looking at him. His friends were turning to look at him too, probably curious at whatever Jungkook was staring at. Jungkook flashed him a small lopsided smile, the signature one of him that always made the girls swoon.

Jimin watched dumbly as Jungkook walked away into his class.

"Did he just smile at us?" Taehyung turned around to look behind them for a good measure.

Jimin bit down on his lower lip to surpress his giddy smile.

"Nah, I don't think so. Why would he?"

-

The next day, it was raining heavily. Taehyung had left earlier with Yoongi because Jimin was called up for some photography club shit. And honesly, Jimin really, really just wanted to go back to his house and dive face first into his comfortable bed. But now, he was slowly soaking under the rain, his round glasses that he only wore during class were slipping down his nose bridge.

He stopped dead in his tracks when a car honked at him from behind, before a familiar red Lexus skidded to a stop beside him. The window rolled down, revealing Jungkook on the driver seat.

"Want a ride, hyung?"

Jimin grinned before hurriedly got in the car, closing the door as Jungkook started to drive. Jimin pulled off his glasses, wipping the lenses with his top while his other hand ruffled his slightly damp curly black hair to tame it a bit. It was still cold despite the heat of Jungkook's car, so Jimin was thankful that he decided to wear his white turtleneck under his blue denim jacket today.

"Got your car back?" Jimin spoke, earning a grin from the younger. Jimin leaned back into the seat, his eyes trailing on Jungkook. Jungkook's hair was pushed to the back today, in that classic comma hair.

He was wearing a maroon varsity jacket with his initials on the back. Ah, Jimin knew that jacket. It was his soccer team's one. Those black jeans were hugging his thighs nicely. He looked dazzling, Jimin thought. Jimin turned to look out of the window, calming his heart. Whatever this odd feeling stirring at the pit of his stomach was, it definitely started because he was looking too long at the younger, and Jimin needed to stop it.

"I really like your earrings, hyung." Jimin almost jumped in surprise due to Jungkook's sudden words.

Jimin always wore a normal silver hoop on one earlobe and a dangling one on another. He thought it looked nice. When Jungkook mentioned that, he realized that Jungkook's earlobes were empty.

"Thanks."

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Getting your ears pierced."

"Just a bit. It almost feels like nothing, though."

"I really want to get mine pierced."

Jimin smiled at that.

"It's kinda funny though. You dyed your hair in that colour but you haven't got your ears pierced yet?"

Jungkook chuckled.

"Is it weird? Doing my hair like this?"

"No, I like it. It suits you. I have always wanted to dye my hair. But it's pricey."

"I'll help you."

"What?"

"I'll help you next time. Dyeing your hair. I got a lot of those back at home. You can choose whatever colour you like. Only if you want, of course." Jungkook turned to look at Jimin briefly. His cheeks were dusted a pretty pale pink, Jimin noticed. Maybe it was the cold, he thought.

"Yeah, sure. Of course. I'd like to."

A soft smile found its way on Jungkook's lips. The feeling grew again in his stomach so Jimin looked away.

-

The next time Jimin saw Jungkook was during Jungkook's soccer training. Jimin was leaning against the tree beside the school's field, waiting for Taehyung to get out of the detention room. That idiot had decided that it was a good idea to leave a chewed up bubblegum on the Literature teacher's seat. Jimin would love for Taehyung to walk back home by himself, but Yoongi was not able to pick up the brunette this time so Jimin gave in and decided to stay.

He did not even realize that the soccer team was having their training, quietly enjoying his banana milk while staring at the blue sky, his mind fleeting elsewhere. He looked down at his watch to keep track on the time before finding himself staring into the pink haired boy's dark brown eyes. They had finished their training it seemed, as Jungkook smiled at Jimin, walking closer to the fence around the field, before resting his elbows on it.

Jungkook maintained the eye contact, holding up his hand slightly, his index and middle fingers out, gesturing for Jimin to come closer. Jimin grinned, matching with the playful one Jungkook was sporting as he walked towards Jungkook.

Jungkook was sweaty, his hair matted to his forehead, the slightly drenched shirt sticking to his body. Jimin's eyes followed a bead of sweat sliding down his neck, to his revealed dips of collarbones. And damn, those stupid, stupid soccer calves. Jungkook cleared his throat, making Jimin snapped his eyes up, only to see Jungkook looking back at him with a smirk on his gorgeous face.

"My eyes are up here, hyung."

"What? You think I'm checking you out? Pfft."

Jimin placed both of his hands on the fence, between Jungkook's arms, a coy smile on his face. He knew he looked pretty like this, back arched, completely invading Jungkook's space. Jimin was wearing an oversized pink jacket today, with roses embroidered on the back. The sleeves were too long, covering half of his palms. His black hair was curled, and he even had the audacity to put on his cherry flavoured lip gloss today. He did not know what the fuck came up to him, but he just felt like being flirty to Jungkook right now. It was not going to bring him anywhere anyway, Jimin was pretty sure that Jungkook was straight.

Normally people would stumble back with a flustered face everytime Jimin did this. But of course just like what he had expected, Jungkook did not budge at all. Instead, he tilted his face, the smirk never leaving his lips.

Jungkook smelled so good, Jimin thought. Musky and strong.

"Oh? This one's different than before." Jungkook held Jimin's dangling earring between his thumb and his index finger. It was a silver crescent moon, hanging on a string of silver beads.

Jungkook's voice was low, probably due to their close proximity.

"One of my favourites, actually." Jimin said. Jungkook hummed in response, the moon slowly slipping out of his fingers.

"So, what are you doing here alone? Where's your friend? The one who hates me so much?"

"I'm waiting for him, that dumbass got himself into detention. How do you know that he hates you by the way?"

Jungkook scoffed, pushing his wet bangs back, revealing his forehead. Jimin gulped.

"It's hard to ignore someone who keeps whispering a not too quiet 'brat' at you everytime they walk pass you."

Jimin laughed softly, covering his mouth with his hand. A soft smile slowly grew on Jungkook's face.

"Is that banana?" Jungkook's eyes lit up at the small bottle in Jimin's hand.

"Yeah? Want some?"

Jungkook nodded eagerly, already holding the bottle with both of his hands even before Jimin managed to let go of it, resulting in Jimin's hand also getting caught between Jungkook's bigger hands. The younger brought the bottle closer, before taking little sips from the straw.

"I'm craving for banana smoothie so bad. That shit is my favourite." Jungkook groaned after letting go of Jimin's banana drink (and his hand).

"You like banana? Woah."

"What's wrong with it?" In a flash, the boyish look on Jungkook's face was gone, replaced by his usual cocky one.

Jimin just shook his head, slowly leaning back, the bubble around them immediately vanished. Jungkook was still looking into Jimin's eyes. He looked like he was about to say something but something behind Jimin had obviously caught his attention, instead.

"Uh, your friend just came out, I think?"

"Shit, gotta go then." Jimin immediately tossed the empty bottle into the trash can beside them.

"You didn't tell him about us?" Jungkook asked, his body already turning around to head back to the locker room.

"Nah, the whole school thinks we're rivals. Don't wanna shock them yet." Jimin glanced at the school's building. Jungkook was right, Taehyung was heading out of the building, but he obviously did not see Jimin yet, his eyes trained on the ground, feet kicking the stones.

"Have you?" Jimin looked back at Jungkook.

"What?"

"Have you told your friends yet? About us?"

Jungkook smiled. But it did not reach his eyes.

"I guess it's still too soon for anyone to know yet."

Jimin hummed.

"See ya, then."

"Bye, hyung."

Jimin turned around, quickly walking to Taehyung who jumped a bit when he patted his shoulders.

"Jiminie! You waited for me!" Jimin managed to dodge a wet smooch on the cheek from Taehyung.

"Of course. Let's go, brat."

Jimin looked briefly at the field, finding Jungkook laughing away with his same two friends. To his surprise, Jungkook also turned around for a moment, meeting Jimin's gaze.

Jungkook smirked and winked. The fucking audacity.

"What are you looking at?" Taehyung asked.

"Nothing. Let's go, Tae, I want some ice cream."

-

It was Friday night. While it meant to Taehyung and other kids Jimin's age that it would be a great time to get wasted (illegally), for Jimin, it meant that he would get home late in the morning, but instead of reeking of shitty alcohol, he would be smelling like grease and burnt fries.

Every Friday night, Jimin would work at a small diner in their equally small town. He usually handled the drive-in area, being the youngest among the workers.

He tapped his fingers on the counter of his small drive-in booth, humming a tune he was pretty sure was coming from the bleary memories of his childhood. Was it Tom & Jerry? Or Mickey Mouse? Jimin could not tell.

He kept his eyes locked at the parking lot outside of the booth, immediately standing up when a red Lexus appeared before halting to a stop at the lot. Jimin stepped out of his booth, his eyebrows furrowing when he spotted a bob of pink hair inside the car.

It was Jungkook.

He knocked on the window gently, the partition rolling down, revealing a surprised Jungkook. Jimin smiled, holding out his notepad.

"What would you like to order, sir?"

"You work here, hyung?"

"Yeah. I need extra money to survive, unfortunately."

Jungkook grinned, his bunny teeth displayed fully. Jimin rarely saw that smile. Sometimes he wondered whether that smile was reserved only for him. It was impossible though, but Jimin liked to dream of impossible things, like becoming a celebrity for example.

Jungkook ordered two cheeseburgers with fries and diet coke. Jimin took them down on his small notepad, trying very hard to not stare at the pretty girl sitting at the seat beside Jungkook. She looked bored, looking out of the window. Her hair was dyed brown, long and wavy on her shoulders. She was wearing a red crop top and denim shorts. Her nails were manicured and she looked pretty much kept to herself. Too pretty, too careful of her appearance.

A typical bratty barbie, Jimin thought.

"Your girlfriend?" Jimin murmured, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Uh, yeah." Probably Jimin was being too hopeful but Jungkook was looking like he did not like what he just said.

Well, at least Jimin's straight boys radar was still working.

"You don't want our signature banana smoothie? I tasted it myself, and it's hella good."

Jungkook glanced at his girlfriend, a discomfort look on his face.

"Nah, Yeri doesn't like bananas." Jungkook whispered. Jimin frowned at that but decided to drop it. It was not his business anyway. He accepted Jungkook's money, putting it in his apron's pocket.

"Okay, two cheeseburgers with fries and coke coming right up!" Jimin exclaimed cheerfully and retreated back into the diner, handing the order to the kitchen.

When he brought back the brown bags to Jungkook's car, Jungkook was already waiting for him with his bunny smile. Jungkook looked at him with round eyes when he noticed an extra soda cup.

"This is banana smoothie. I put it in the coke cup so she won't notice." Jimin whispered as Jungkook dumbly took the drink.

"Hyung-"

"This one's on me. Have a nice meal!" Jimin shoved the bags into Jungkook's face and quickly stepped back towards his booth.

When he turned around, Jungkook was already looking at him. He mouthed a "love you, hyung" before driving out of the parking lot.

Jimin watched the red Lexus disappeared with a rapidly beating heart.

-

Jimin tried to think why did he even accept to go to the party with Taehyung in the first place. Parties were never his scene, no matter how popular he was. Up to this hour, he had lost counted the amount of girls that had been trying to hit on him who he declined politely of course. One of them even managed to kiss his cheek (thanks goodness Jimin's drugstore foundation was impressive enough to not get smudged by the wet lips). He was pretty sure that he had become a part of another Taehyung's little scheme to meet Yoongi (and flirt with him). Taehyung was probably getting his ass wasted right now, clumsily dropping himself all over Yoongi.

Speaking of which, a drunk Kim Taehyung was stumbling towards his direction right now. Jimin frowned when he saw that instead of being the usual giggly drunk Taehyung, the brunette actually looked so sad. Jimin was pretty sure of the reason for that.

"Jimin." Taehyung slurred before droping himself on Jimin's lap, shaky hands on Jimin's shoulders. Jimin immediately put his drink back on the bar, steadying his friend by putting his palms on his waist.

"Tae? Taetae? What happened?" Jimin mumbled, trying to search for Taehyung's eyes under his messy bangs. There were wet tears on his cheeks.

"I fucking hate Yoongi. What does that little bitch have that I don't have?" Taehyung whined, hitting Jimin's chest with his fist, his voice cracking.

Taehyung nuzzled against Jimin's neck, murmuring softly against the bare skin.

"Stupid heterosexuals."

Jimin chuckled at that, running his fingers through Taehyung's hair. It was all fine until Taehyung jolted forward, hand covering his mouth.

"Oh my god, Tae. Let's go to the toilet. Quick." Jimin immediately pushed Taehyung off of his lap, dragging him to the hallway, away from the music booming from the shitty speakers.

They went into a small toilet located at the end of the hallway, Jimin closing the door behind them. Taehyung immediately sank down to his knees in front of the toilet bowl, hands gripping the surface. He opened his mouth but only clear liquid came out, which meant that it was even more painful for Taehyung. He was literally gagging on nothing, body jolting violently, strangled noise coming out of his opened mouth.

"You starved yourself again."

Jimin crouched down beside him, rubbing his friend's back, a worried look painting his face. When Taehyung was done, he sat fully on the toilet's floor, breaking down into sobs. Jimin immediately pulled Taehyung into his embrace, feeling the tears wetting his pink top. He rubbed soothing circles with his thumb against Taehyung's lower back, low whispers calming him down.

Jimin watched carefully as Taehyung's sobs reduced into soft sniffles, the brunette pulling away from the hug, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. Taehyung looked up to stare at him with puffy eyes and cute red nose, cheeks smeared with tears and sweat.

How unfair, Jimin thought. Taehyung still looked pretty like this. Yoongi was stupid, indeed.

"Kiss me." Taehyung said, catching Jimin off-guard.

Jimin sighed. It was not like they never made out before, they were both gay and glued together since toddlers for god's sake. But Jimin knew better that Taehyung only did that to soothe his broken heart. It was an unhealthy habit that would eat him up in the end.

"Taehyung-"

"Please." Taehyung's hands clutched on Jimin's top, lower lip trembling. Jimin bit his lip, before slowly placing his hand on the side of Taehyung's flushed face, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

When Jimin parted Taehyung's lips with his tongue, the other let out a satisfied groan, before straddling Jimin's lap with too much force, sending his back smashed against the wall. Taehyung eagerly accepted Jimin's tongue, sucking on it. He dug his fingers into Jimin's midnight black hair, tugging on the strands. Jimin kept his hand on Taehyung's waist, his other hand caressing the soft skin of Taehyung's neck. Taehyung acted like a kitten, mewling and squirming in Jimin's hold.

Jimin immediately broke the kiss when the door swung open. Taehyung was scrambling to get off of Jimin's lap but stopped when he looked at the person standing by the door. Jimin was equally shocked, although less irritated than Taehyung.

Jeon Jungkook was standing in front of them, looking as hot as ever under the dim red light, the round eyes and wide open mouth looked out of the place on his face.

"Seriously? Do all rich people don't know how to fucking knock?" Taehyung shrieked, pushing his messy brown hair to the back with his manicured fingers.

"Uh, um, sorry. I'll go, I guess." Jungkook stammered.

"Then fucking do it right now!" Jimin slightly flinched at Taehyung's voice. If Taehyung was a bitch when he was sober, he was a whole damn lucifer when he was wasted.

Jungkook immediately turned around. But he looked back at Jimin for a moment, before walking away.

There was a foreign look on Jungkook's face that Jimin had never seen before. Almost like, disappointment?

Jungkook was probably disgusted by him right now.

-

Taehyung and Jimin did not continue making out after Jungkook had walked away because suddenly Taehyung's bitch mode was switched on so Jimin ended up having to hear him insult Yoongi for straight up 15 minutes. But Jimin knew he did not mean any of the words said anyway.

They got out of the toilet after that, Taehyung stumbling back to the bar to drink more and improvise every song played into a heartbroken one. No one really cared for the annoying singing anyway, since Taehyung was also apparently popular despite him not knowing it (and not realizing the way the girls stared at him dreamily while he slurred sleepily to the song played with his deep voice).

Jimin saw Jungkook sitting at the far edge of the bar, a drink in hand with a vacant look on his face. He knew Jungkook would probably ignore him from the revealation of his sexuality earlier, but Jimin thought it was worth giving it a shot, so he headed towards the younger.

Jungkook seemed to look fine seeing him, a smile forming on his face as Jimin took a seat beside him. Jungkook did not look at him any longer, eyes glued at the empty space in front of him. Jimin was slightly disappointed, he missed the way Jungkook used to look at him as if he was the most beautiful thing he had ever landed his eyes on, although Jungkook _totally_ never looked at him like that (it still felt good to imagine things).

"Hey, there." Jimin spoke experimentally. His heart was beating rapidly waiting for Jungkook's response. Although he had already expecting for Jungkook to be disgusted by him (he had had enough experience, being gay for eight years definitely grew him up a lot), but honestly he did not think that he would survive the homophobic insults when they came from Jeon Jungkook.

Maybe he was having a small crush on the younger. Seemed legit, who wouldn't?

"Hey, hyung." Jungkook answered in a pretty okay tone, but the distant look was still on his face.

"Why are you here alone?" Jimin asked, keeping the usual playful tone in his voice despite his heart beating madly in his ribcage.

"I don't like party that much. And this shitty homemade vodka either." Jungkook shrugged.

Jimin hummed, as they both sat in silence. It was not the usual comfortable one. Jimin could sense Jungkook gulping profusely, as is he wanted to say something. Jimin would like to stay in his safe zone by not doing anything but honestly, the tension was killing him. So he placed a hand on Jungkook's back, leaning in to take a better look at the younger's face.

"Hey, Jungkook. You're not telling me something. What is it?"

Jungkook looked surprised, as he looked at Jimin slightly with round eyes.

"Uh, don't worry about it. I'm not supposed to invade your personal life."

"It's okay, just spit it out."

"Are you- are you gay?"

Jimin took a deep breath as he noticed the uncomfortable look on Jungkook's face. This is it. Better just finish it now.

"Yes. Yes, I'm gay. Why? You don't wanna talk with me anymore?" Jimin was not planning to sound harsh, but the feeling in his gut was driving him mad. Jungkook immediately looked at him fully, a panicked look on his face. Jimin raised an eyebrow when Jungkook held his arm.

"No! No, of course not, hyung. It's not like that! It's just, I just wanna confirm everything. Why would I not talk with you anymore just because you're gay? You're still you." Jimin let out the breath he was holding, a smile spreading on his lips. The tension in his body finally settled down. But Jungkook still looked somehow not like his usual self.

"So, uh, hyung?"

"Yes, Jungkook?"

"Taehyung is your boyfriend?"

Jimin's eyes grew wide at that.

"No? We're not. It's somehow normal to make out with each other when we're just the only ones who are gay in this town and practically glued to each other since we're kids. The options for us are limited you know? We have needs too."

"Oh, so you're friends with benefits?"

"No! Not to that extent, what the fuck? We just make out occasionally, that's all."

"Ah, I see." At that, Jungkook looked at him with his bunny smile. He looked somehow, relieved? But why would he? Jimin could feel them both getting back to normal, thanks goodness.

Jimin could not bear losing Jungkook.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else? I don't like it here." Jungkook leaned in to whisper into Jimin's ear. Well, probably because the music was too loud so Jungkook was trying to make Jimin hear him perfectly. That was fine, _totally_ normal. Jimin silently praised the lord for the dim lighting that managed to hide his reddening face.

"Yeah, I don't like it either. How about your girlfriend?" Jimin looked at the said girl who was dancing beside the DJ. Jungkook grimaced at that, or it was probably just Jimin convincing his jealous self.

"Nah, she can manage herself. She got a lot of friends here. Let's go, hyung." Jungkook left the drink on the counter before grabbing Jimin's hand. Jungkook's hand was warm, and definitely larger than Jimin's. He let himself being dragged by Jungkook, away from the crowded house and right into the younger's car.

Jimin sighed when they were welcomed with the comfortable warmth of the Lexus. He glanced at Jungkook who was fixing his hair on the small mirror of the car. Jimin gulped before looking away, eyes fixed to the window.

"So, where are we going?" Jimin asked, as Jungkook started to drive.

"The beach."

"At this hour?" Jimin looked at the younger.

"You're not a Busan boy if you haven't went to the Busan beach at midnight." Jungkook glanced at Jimin, sporting a lopsided smile on his face.

"Probably Taehyung's fault. He's from Daegu and I've been hanging out with him since forever." Jungkook chuckled lightly at that.

"Believe me, hyung. It's nice."

They arrived there a few minutes later, Jungkook parking up the car right on the sand.

"It's probably too cold for us to go outside. Is staying in the car okay with you?" Jungkook turned off the engine and rolled down the windows.

"Yeah, it's nice." Jimin rested both of his arms on the windowframe, and his chin on top of his arms. He closed his eyes as the cold breeze kissed his face, his midnight black hair pushed backwards. The pleasant smell of sea filling up his nostrills. It felt calming, almost nostalgic.

"I often go here to calm myself." Jungkook leaned back into his seat, the sound of his denim jacket shuffling against the leather mixing with his little grunt.

"To calm yourself?" Jimin shifted his head slightly to look at the younger with the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. When things don't go my way." Jimin leaned back into his seat to look at Jungkook properly now. The younger looked defeated, eyes boring into the sea, the back of his hand on his lips. He looked like he wanted to continue his words, so Jimin let it be.

"Maybe you think I have it easy, being the only son of a noble family. Yeah it's true, money comes easy for me, but other than that, it sucks. My parents never think of me. I always go back to an empty mansion. I never experience festive holidays spent with family members. Life is all gray for me." A pained smile was on his face.

Jimin's eyes landed on Jungkook's hand placed on the gear shifter. It looked warm despite Jungkook's cold life. He hesitated a bit, before slowly resting his freezing hand on top of Jungkook's, squeezing it, feeling the warmth rushing up to his skin. He did not know what to say to comfort Jungkook, it was not his place to do that, so this would do for now.

Jungkook turned to look at their entertwined hands before slowly raising his eyes to stare at Jimin. Jimin kept his eyes on the dashboard, weighing his bottom lip under his teeth. His heart clenched when Jungkook tightened the hold, engulfing his small hand completely with Jungkook's bigger one.

"Hyung, I wonder why-, we've been friends for like, slightly more than 3 weeks but I feel like I trust you more than my friends of 4 years. I've never opened up this much with them."

Jungkook raised both of their entertwined hands to lightly graze Jimin's fingers with his other hand, the older watching attentively.

"I don't know, but I feel calm every time we're together. Words come easy with you, Jimin hyung." Jungkook looked at Jimin with his round, doe-like eyes. Out of all Jungkook's handsome expressions, he liked this one the most. Because it was the real him, the 16 year old Jeon Jungkook who was vulnerable, not the school's heartthrob who aced in everything in life.

"Me too, Jungkookie, me too."

"You do too? I'm glad then." Jungkook grinned boyishly, letting go of Jimin's hand as he leaned back into his seat. Jimin felt a tad bit sadder from the loss of warmth.

"And I like that name." Jungkook spoke so softly, Jimin almost missed it under the loud sound of his thudding heart.

Jimin spotted a familiar fancy red box in a small compartment in front of the gear shifter. He knew it too well.

"You smoke?"

"Oh, yeah. I smoke everytime I'm stressed out."

Of course, he had the money for that.

"Don't do that, it's bad for you."

Jungkook took the box and scrunched it up in front of wide eyed Jimin before throwing it out of the car.

"You don't have to do that!"

Jungkook smiled softly at Jimin. _Fuck._

"I'll do everything if it was for you."

"What are you saying, punk." Jimin grumbled as Jungkook chuckled.

Jimin looked out of the window, praying for the cold breeze to wash the redness off of his face.

"Hyung, can I hug you?"

Jimin almost jumped out of the window at that.

"W-Why?"

"It's just, I've never had someone to listen to my stories before... and you're very calming to be with. Plus, you look so warm. Can I, hyung?"

This Jeon motherfucker had the audacity to fucking pout.

"Yeah, sure."

Jungkook did a small fist pump before leaning in. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist as he tucked his face against the juncture between Jimin's neck and shoulder. Jimin took a deep breath before putting his arms around Jungkook's neck, feeling the hard surface of the younger's body against his.

"Hyung?" Jungkook's voice was muffled against his skin. And his breath was so, so warm, god.

"Hm?"

"Can you come to my game this Wednesday?"

"Sure, but I don't think Taehyung-"

"Just bring him. Tell him that you're cheering for my friend. He's in the team too."

"Which friend?"

"Jaehyun. #12. The tickets are on me."

Jungkook sounded so desperate, like he really wanted Jimin to come.

"Okay, then."

"Yay, love you hyung."

Jimin's breath hitched when Jungkook tightened the embrace, one hand grasping the hem of his shirt between his shoulder blades, one hand burning on his lower back.

Maybe Jimin was wrong, maybe he was not having a crush on Jeon Jungkook.

He was in _love_  with Jeon Jungkook.

-

Jimin ended up going to the soccer game with Taehyung after convincing the brunette for like, less than an hour ("There will be cute guys! And the one we're cheering on is pretty cute too! Jaehyun's the name." "Well yeah, but he's friends with Jeon boy so, no." "Bitch, come on, I heard they also import some seniors who graduated last year. You like older college guys, right?" "......shit, you're right.").

Jimin found himself finding the Jaehyun guy was actually much cuter than he expected, and he got that bod. But of course, he kept his eyes trained on Jungkook, sweaty, smoking hot Jeon Jungkook with his exposed calves. He cheered along with the crowd when Jungkook scored a goal, slightly relieved that Taehyung did not notice (the shrieking of the fangirls did help a lot, wow).

"Holy shit, Jiminie. That Hoseok guy looks familiar."

Jimin squinted his eyes towards the direction Taehyung was pointing at. A guy who clearly had graduated a year before was running around the field with a wide beam on his face after scoring a goal.

_Hoseok. #3._

"Oh, right. He was the president for nature club last year. Remember?"

"Fucking hell, since when did he become so hot?"

Taehyung was right. The Hoseok Jimin remembered actually looked ordinary, the typical guy you saw in the hallway occasionally. But the Hoseok running around the field right now had grown quite a lot, filling out the soccer shirt nicely with his broad shoulders. His legs clearly showed that he had been working out.

The game ended with their school winning by 2 points. Jimin and Taehyung cheered along with the crowd. A lot of the students who were close with the players were getting down into the field. Among the crowd, Jimin could see a bob of sweaty pink hair. Jungkook had asked that night for Jimin to see him after the game, something about treating him for dinner if the black haired would come and support him.

Jimin glanced at Taehyung who was obviously ogling at Hoseok who was chilling with the other imported students.

"Uh, I wanna see Jaehyun for a moment. Just go first if I'm taking too long."

Taehyung barely nodded, cheeks flushing when Hoseok caught his gaze.

Jimin shook his head and pushing through the crowd to get off of the bleachers. A few of the younger players who seemed to know him bowed a little at him, which Jimin replied with his usual polite smile. He could see Jungkook not far from him now, the younger smiling away at something his friends said. They locked eyes among the crowd, the wide beam on Jungkook's face morphing into a soft, gentle smile.

Jimin smiled back, getting closer to the waiting Jungkook. That was when a girl suddenly threw herself into Jungkook's arms, pressing their lips together. Jimin stopped dead in his tracks, watching Jungkook catching the girl around the waist with a surprised look on his face. The players around them cheered teasingly, some even patted Jungkook's back.

"Congratulations, baby! What a great game! As expected from my boyfriend." The girl squealed, her arms still around Jungkook's neck.

"Oh, Yeri." Jungkook muttered.

"Of course it's me, silly! Let's go for dinner after this, my treat!"

"Oh, uh." Jungkook met Jimin's eyes, an uncertain look on his face.

"It's okay." Jimin mouthed, immediately turning around after forcing out a wobbly smile.

"Wait, hyung!" Jimin could hear the faint voice of Jungkook but that was probably just jealous Jimin who was hoping for too much.

He was always expecting too much.

Like usual.

Jimin fought back the burn behind his eyes, squeezing through the crowd and finally meeting face to face with Taehyung.

"Oh? That was fast."

"Yeah, Jaehyun's quite busy. Let's go, Tae."

Taehyung grabbed the hand Jimin held out and they both walked out of the school together.

"Jiminie, are you okay?"

Taehyung was very observant, as expected from a childhood friend.

"Yeah, I'm good. So, what happened with Hoseok?"

Taehyung's eyes immediately lit up and he started to talk excitedly about the said guy, and just like that, the topic about Jimin died down.

He was observant indeed, but not too observant to notice that Jimin's smile did not meet his eyes. That Jimin's smile was too much teeth.

But of course, who would notice those little details about Jimin like he would do to a lot of people?

He needed to stop expecting too much.

-

Jimin found himself staring into Jungkook's eyes a week after. Being a senior had finally took its toll on Jimin, he had spent his whole week studying his ass off for the sake of going to a decent college after graduating. He even pulled all-nighters. Jimin could not lie, he was working way too hard pretty much not for getting good exam results, but actually to not think about a certain pink haired guy.

He was doing pretty fine, until Jungkook met him at the corner of the hallway an hour after school was over. Jimin was just finishing his extra studies, ready to go home when he stumbled into Jungkook who had just finished his solo training.

"Hyung?" Jungkook spoke, an uncertain look on his face. Jimin hated that look on him. Jungkook should not feel bad about Jimin. He did not deserve that.

"Yes, Jungkook?" Jimin asked, his voice coming out sweeter than expected.

"It's been a long time, since we last saw each other."

"Yeah, I was pretty busy." Jimin shrugged, a smile still on his face. His heart clenched when Jungkook raked his fingers through his damp pink locks.

"I wanna say sorry, about last time. I didn't know she was gonna come-"

"It's okay, Jungkookie. She's your girlfriend, after all." Jimin tried not to sound petty, but the tone came out harsher than he thought. But it was subtle enough that Jungkook would only notice it by knowing Jimin's feelings towards him.

"But I feel so bad, hyung! I wanna make it up to you." Jungkook stepped closer, reaching out both of his arms and held Jimin's hands, in his. Jungkook looked at their hands, thumbs swiping over the skin of Jimin's knuckles, a sigh escaping his lips.

"It's okay-"

"How about now?" Jungkook suddenly looked up at Jimin.

"What?"

"Let's go to my house now. You wanna dye your hair, right hyung?" Jungkook ran his fingers through Jimin's curly black bangs. Jimin felt like it was getting more difficult to breathe. How unfair, Jungkook could do all of these things because he did not feel anything.

"Is it okay?"

"My parents aren't home. Hell, they rarely will. So let's go." Jimin let himself being pulled by Jungkook, right into the familiar heat of the younger's red Lexus. The ride was comfortable, Jungkook telling Jimin proudly about his game the week before, while Jimin complimenting him occasionally. It was quite tiring, but the bright smile on Jungkook's face along with the scrunched up nose after every compliment was worth it.

Jimin found himself gaping at the huge mansion in front of him as soon as Jungkook parked the car. Jungkook was right, the house was empty. Jimin felt the cold marbles against his feet as they climbed up the stairs. The mansion still felt way too big for 3 people, let alone just one 16 year old boy. Jimin wondered how did Jungkook sleep at night.

Was he cold? Was he warm? Was he lonely? Was he waiting for his parents to compliment him after every single game that he won?

Jimin watched Jungkook's back, as they made way to the room. He felt a clench in his chest, a sudden urge to tell the younger that it was okay, that Jimin would always be here for him. So without thinking straight, he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Jungkook's torso, cheek against his back. Jimin felt Jungkook's body going stiff, before slowly relaxing into his hold.

A warm hand caressed Jimin's arm slowly.

"Jiminie hyung?" Jungkook's soft voice snapped Jimin out of his daze as he frantically jumped back, wide eyed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. That was weird-"

Jungkook chuckled before leaning in and wrapping his arms around Jimin's waist, crushing the smaller in his strong embrace. Jimin's face was against Jungkook's wide chest, the smell of cologne and sweat filling up his senses. Jimin blinked a few times before slowly putting his arms around Jungkook's shoulders, although not as tightly as Jungkook's hold around his waist. He had to keep in his mind that Jeon Jungkook was _straight_ and he had a girlfriend.

Jungkook pulled away first, his hands still at either side of Jimin's waist. He looked at Jimin with soft eyes, before leading Jimin into his room. And just like that, the spell was broken.

"Woah, your room's nice."

His room was slightly messy, but the bed was neatly made. Jimin plopped down on the soft bed, bouncing lightly. Jungkook removed his jacket and put it on the chair.

"I suggest you open your clothes. It'll get quite messy, hyung."

"Oh, really? Or was it just a poor excuse to see me naked?" Jimin wiggled his eyebrows teasingly at Jungkook who rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly.

Jimin got out of his striped oversized sweater and put it nicely on the bed as Jungkook disappeared into the bathroom, getting things ready. When he came back, he was looking at Jimin with wide eyes.

"What's with you, punk?" Jimin tried to sound nonchalant despite the redness blooming on his cheeks.

"You pierced your bellybutton, hyung?"

Jimin looked at the metal on his navel.

"Uh, yeah?" Jungkook was still looking at his bare torso, and Jimin might see the tip of his tongue against his lower lip. _This was getting weird, shit._

"That's..... hot." Jungkook lowly grumbled before turning around to go to the bathroom.

"What?"

"Faster hyung, we still have to choose your colour."

Jimin chose to let it slide, it was probably just his hazy mind playing tricks with him. His stupid, whipped for Jeon Jungkook, mind.

Jungkook asked Jimin to sit in the end of the bathtub which was facing the mirror, while Jungkook sat behind Jimin on a small chair outside of the bathtub. Jungkook clipped a white cloth around Jimin's neck area, covering half of his body. He was actually quite prepared for this, much to Jimin's surprise.

"Now, what colour do you want?" Jungkook played with Jimin's hair, the older slightly closing his eyes when Jungkook's fingernails grazed against his scalp.

"I don't know, honesly."

"Do you wanna go ham? Or do you wanna go lowkey?"

"I-"

"You know what? Let's go extra. What's the use of dying your hair if you just wanna look like everybody else?"

Jimin laughed at that, as Jungkook looked into his stuff.

"How about blue? The cool, grey-ish blue?"

"Woah, isn't that, quite risky?"

"I think that will suit you, hyung."

Jimin met Jungkook's soft gaze through the mirror, as he slowly nodded.

Jungkook immediately got into work, mixing the dye and putting it on the older's hair. They were both quiet through the process.

Hours later, Jimin finally got to wash the dye off of his hair. It was getting late, he noticed. The sun had already set. Jimin scrubbed his hair in the sink, throwing the damp locks back when he was satisfied enough, standing up properly. He stood there, staring into the mirror in awe. He actually looked quite good. Jungkook was right, the blue was not that bright, it was a pretty grey-ish blue, also hints of green in it.

The colour was a contrast to his tanned bare upper half, and it looked beautiful. He felt the cold water trickling down his front as Jungkook walked into the bathroom. Jimin looked at Jungkook eagerly, ruffling his wet hair.

"How do I look, Kookie?"

Jungkook immediately stopped dead in his tracks, mouth gaping. Jimin made himself a note to tease him about it later. What he expected was for Jungkook to also compliment him, whether teasingly or in the shy 16 year old boy Jeon Jungkook kind of way.

But what he certainly did not expect was for the younger to pull him by the back of his neck and crashing his lips against Jimin's. Jimin's eyes grew wide, the wires in his brain shutting down. Jungkook's kiss was desperate, rough lips moving against his plush ones. Jimin lost every bit of sanity he had when Jungkook bit his lower lip, tongue swiping over it before nudging between Jimin's closed lips.

Jimin wrapped his hands around Jungkook's neck and tilted his head for a better angle and a deeper kiss, earning a low groan from the younger which shot straight into the pit of his stomach. Jungkook's large hand was burning on his lower back, his hard body flushed against his bare one.

Jimin opened his mouth, sucking on Jungkook's tongue as the younger's hand lowering to hold the back of his thigh, pushing him against the cold bathroom wall. Jungkook's other hand was tight around his waist, holding him up as Jimin wrapped his legs around Jungkook's body. Jimin let out a silent moan when Jungkook pushed his crotch against Jimin.

Jimin pulled away first, panting heavily due to the lack of oxygen. His fingers were still buried in Jungkook's hair, the locks messy due to his harsh tuggings. Jungkook looked dazed, parted swollen lips and clouded eyes. Jimin slowly stepped to the ground as Jungkook stepped back and turned away, a confused look on his face.

"Jungkook-"

"Here's your towel, hyung. Get dressed, I'll send you home."

Jimin watched as Jungkook walked out of the bathroom.

-

The ride back home was uncomfortably quiet. Jimin could feel the thick tension filling the air, and he knew Jungkook could feel it too. He had been trying to steal glances towards Jungkook, the younger had been awfully silent since the makeout session.

_Was it just a mistake?_

When they arrived in front of Jimin's house, he could not take it anymore.

"Jungkookie-"

"Hyung, about that. Let's just forget it. I was not in my right mind earlier, I'm so sorry, hyung."

Jimin felt like his world was crashing over him.

"Oh, okay." Jimin wanted to smile at Jungkook, but the pain seemed to be lagging the muscles in his face.

Jimin opened the door, stepping out of the car.

"Thanks, for the ride." He mumbled softly, making sure that his hair covered his eyes. It would be a dead giveaway if Jungkook looked into his eyes.

"Sleep tight, hyung."

Jimin did not turn back, nor did he reply the last sentence.

He stepped inside, meeting the dark silence of his home, closing the door behind him. He waited for the car to drive away before collapsing to the ground, face in his palms as the tears finally fell.

-

Jimin avoided Jungkook for the rest of the week. He was not stupid, he saw that Jungkook was trying to talk to him when he saw him, but Jimin was quick to always have Taehyung by his side. He made sure that he had a lot of homework to do that he would not be able to even think about anything else. He even volunteered to stay back at school for some photography club activities, much to the teacher's delight.

He started to pay more attention to the love letters given to him, trying to reply them. He even got more than usual due to his new hair. Taehyung seemed to notice that, but let it go when Jimin said that he was trying to do his best during his last year. Taehyung seemed to be doing pretty well with the Hoseok guy, Jimin trying to occupy himself with the stories from the brunette about the college guy.

He was doing pretty well, until he realized that Jungkook has started to not looking for him anymore. It was supposed to be a relief to him, but deep down, he was disappointed.

How pathetic.

On Friday, he realized that Jungkook was not with his two friends at the caferia. Eventhough he had always been avoiding the younger, he would still look at Jungkook every morning when he entered the cafeteria.

Talk about whipped culture.

Jimin could not sit still for the rest of the day. He noticed that Jungkook was nowhere around the school too which was weird. He was used to the sight of Jungkook surrounded by his fangirls.

That night, Jimin went to the diner like usual. He was taking the overtime shift, and on the counter, much to his delight. He was honestly so done with the shitty, cold drive-in booth. He wondered what did his manager eat today to be treating him nicely tonight.

He was counting the number of the fries printed on the menu when the bell at the door chimed. He looked up with a smile on his face, only to see two figures who were too familiar to him.

Jaehyun and the other one. Aka Jungkook's two best friends. They both headed towards Jimin, before bowing their heads to the confused older. Jaehyun looked younger up close, his clear skin framed by the fluffy brown hair and the beige turtleneck under the long coat on his tall build. The other guy had curly black hair, wearing a comfortable yet expensive looking sweater.

"Uh, Park Jimin-ssi?" Jaehyun spoke. _Woah, that voice._

"Jimin hyung is fine."

"Jimin hyung, we're sorry to bother you but we've ran out of options."

"What is it?"

"It's Jungkook. He had been missing since last night. We can't even contact him. And his parents are out of the country. And he had broken up with Yeri so like, there's also no point asking her. So we're just wondering whether you have any idea where he is?"

Jimin's eyebrows furrowed, as he looked at the expressions on their faces. _Jungkook had broken up with Yeri?_

"I'm sorry but no."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, hyung. Please tell us if you know anything." Jaehyun quickly scribbled down his number on one of the flyers stacked at the counter.

Jimin nodded, as they turned around. Jaehyun suddenly looked at him again, a hesitant look on his face.

"It's just, he had always been quite secretive with us. And although I know he was hiding his friendship with you, I also know that he trusted you more than us. I was worried because he had also been so self destructive."

"What?"

"Yeah, having basically no family made him like that. Sorry for taking your time. Good night, hyung."

Jimin watched as they walked out of the diner. Jimin felt like the air had turned degrees lower.

Why was he so selfish? Of course Jungkook would be like that, he basically lived alone for his whole life for fuck's sake. And the only person he had, and trusted was Jimin, yet he left him like that just because Jungkook did not feel the same towards him. Jimin left Jungkook when the younger thought he had someone to lean on.

He immediately gathered his coat, scribbling a note and pasted it on the counter before grabbing his phone and stormed out of the diner.

Maybe he knew where Jungkook would be at.

-

"Thanks, Yoongi hyung." Jimin panted out as he got out of the car, the cold breeze pushing his blue hair.

"No problem, kid." Yoongi replied before driving away.

Jimin stared at the wide sea in front of him, the moon reflecting light on the surface. He gulped as he saw the too familiar red Lexus in the middle of the sandy land. He took a deep breath before walking closer, his chest contracting when he saw Jungkook propping his elbow on the rolled down window, a cigarette in his hand, circles of smoke puffing out of his pale lips. The wind was hitting his hair, sending the untamed pink locks pushed back to reveal his forehead.

Jimin opened the door and stepped inside to seat in the passenger seat beside Jungkook. The younger slowly turned around to look at Jimin, frowning in confusion.

"Jimin hyung?" Jungkook's voice was raspy, barely heard under the wind, but Jimin always paid too much attention to him to hear him perfectly.

Jimin hummed, eyes staring forward at the sea.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Jimin finally met Jungkook's gaze, but the younger looked away.

"Why would you?"

_Why would he, huh?_

"Because I care for you." Jimin kept his eyes trained on the younger, watching as Jungkook's Adam's apple bobbed up and down when he gulped, jaw clenched. There were evident bags under his eyes, his cheeks had sunken up a bit. Jungkook looked cold. It had only been a week since they talked to each other but Jimin felt like it had been months, years, even.

"What's wrong, Jungkook? You're not telling me something." Jimin whispered softly.

"How did you know that you're gay?" Jungkook was still looking down at his lap, the cigarette burning between his fingers.

"I guess, when I first had a crush on a boy in my middle school. Why?"

Jungkook gasped in a huge breath, as Jimin quickly put his hand over his chest, trying to calm him.

"It's just I don't know, whether I like men in general or," Jungkook stopped, a distant look on his face. Jimin wanted to rub it off of his face. Hell, he would do anything just to see Jungkook smile again.

"What is it, Jungkook? You can tell me, I won't judge you."

"I don't know whether I like all men or it's just you, hyung."

Jimin was certain his heart had dropped to his stomach.

"W-what?" Jimin's voice was barely louder than a whisper, he was silently overwhelmed, the butterflies in his stomach begging to be set free.

Jungkook was looking at Jimin now, eyes glassy.

"The first moment I saw you before you even talked to me, I realized that you're really pretty, hyung. Then when we started talking, I was just so, so, happy. And it started to grow, this unknown feeling that I've never felt with anyone else. It just, it just suffocates me. And then that night, I fucked up real bad hyung. I just really, really love you but I did that to you without even saying anything, because of course you wouldn't feel the same way with me, we're just friends-"

Jimin immediately pulled Jungkook to rest his forehead against Jimin's shoulder, sobbing into his coat. Jimin felt like his heart was being stepped on furiously. Jungkook was breaking down and it was because he loved him.

_Jungkook said that he loved Jimin._

"Who says I won't feel the same way?"

Jungkook lifted up his head, looking up at Jimin with puffy eyes.

"But, you ignore me..."

"That was because of what you said. You told me that you were not in your right mind when you kissed me. Of course I would be sad, I thought you hate me. I thought you didn't love me." Jimin whispered.

"No, hyung. I'm so sorry for hurting you, hyung." Jungkook's voice cracked. The cigarette was long gone, probably tossed outside.

"It's okay, baby." Jimin cupped Jungkook's face with both of his hands. Jimin was right, Jungkook was indeed, cold. Jimin ran his fingers soothingly through Jungkook's hair, caressing Jungkook's soft cheek with his slightly warmer hand. The younger sighed in his hold, strong arms reaching out to wrap around Jimin's waist, pulling the older closer.

Jimin tucked his nose on Jungkook's shoulder, feeling a soft kiss placed by the younger on his head.

Jungkook pulled away slightly to stare into Jimin's eyes fondly, Jimin growing redder and redder by every second.

"I love you, hyung. I love you so much."

Jimin beamed up at the pink haired guy that he loved so much, eyes forming beautiful crescents.

"I love you too, Jungkookie."

Jungkook leaned down to press his lips against Jimin in a chaste kiss. It was drastically different than their first one, but Jimin could feel the love Jungkook was pouring into it. Jungkook's lips were slightly chapped, probably due to the cold, but other than that, the kiss was perfect, just like Jungkook himself. It was languid, their lips pushing and pulling against each other slowly, both of them savouring the moment.

When they pulled away, Jungkook broke off into a giggle fit first, nose scrunching up cutely, Jimin following after. Jimin felt the air around them had shifted into something sweeter.

He had never felt this warm in his entire life.

-

"Look at him, walking like that, all mighty and shit." Taehyung snorted, gesturing for Jimin to look at the direction he was pointing at.

Jeon Jungkook had just got out of his red Lexus, swinging his car keys on his index finger. His round eyes met Jimin's sharper ones.

"Don't you just hate that jerk?" Taehyung made fake gagging noises.

Jimin only smiled before looking down at his glass of Coke.

Taehyung and him had parted ways when the bell rang, as Jimin made his way down the desserted hallway. He was turning into a corner when an arm snaked around his waist as Jimin let out a yelp. He was pulled into a slightly darker corner before he found out that it was Jungkook, giggling when the younger sweeped him off of his feet and twirled him around, before catching him in a chaste kiss.

When Jungkook pulled away, a cocky smile was on his handsome face. He pressed his thumb against Jimin's slightly swollen lower lip, as the older's face grew warmer. Jimin pushed Jungkook's hand away, a scoff leaving his lips.

"Stop that, punk." Jungkook laughed before licking his lips slowly.

"Mm, what's this? Cherry flavoured lip gloss?" Jungkook's smile grew even wider when Jimin's face went red, weakly punching the younger's chest.

"You're embarrassing."

"So, your friend still hates me?" Jungkook's fingers looped themselves around Jimin's jeans' hoops.

"I guess."

"What should I do to make him stop hate me, hyung?" Jimin thought for a moment.

"Help him get into Hoseok hyung's pants." Jungkook chuckled, before mumbling something about 'shameless pretty hoes'.

"Tomorrow is prom." Jimin muttered.

"Yeah and why? Don't tell me you're worried about the Prom King title?"

"No, of course not! It's just, no matter what the result is, we're cool right?"

Jungkook grinned and leaned in to steal another kiss from the older.

"Of course, hyung."

-

Jimin looked around nervously, the cold hall suddenly felt too warm for him. He did not know why he was so nervous, maybe it was because of the fact that he was wearing a simple cream coloured suit which could not possibly awe Jungkook. Taehyung had went to the band earlier, saying something about the guitarist being Hoseok's friend. Taehyung was wearing a red suit, floral pattern, a classic one he got from his older brother, Seokjin. The Kims had always been quite known throughout the school.

It seemed like the whole hall knew what Jimin was looking for, when a figure suddenly appeared from the crowd. Jungkook always stood out.

Jimin watched in awe as Jungkook locked eyes with his, a soft smile immediately making its way on the younger's face. Jungkook was wearing a black suit with a white rose clipped on the chest. It was simple, yet it hung on Jungkook's frame so nicely Jungkook looked breathtaking, intimidating, definitely the ladies' man. His hair was styled up in the classic comma hair, making his face structure looked even stronger.

Jungkook was standing in front of him now, looking down at Jimin.

"Hye, hyung." Jungkook whispered, as if there was an imaginary bubble around them, separating them in their own world.

"Hey. Wow. You look, amazing." Jimin muttered, hand barely brushing the front of Jungkook's blazer, before his eyes glancing at his own suit. Of course, even Jimin's best look would not be able to defeat Jungkook's everyday one.

"You too, hyung."

Jimin huffed, looking up at Jungkook.

"Yeah, right. In my bland suit, and my absless self."

Jungkook chuckled softly, his hand pushing a few stray strands of Jimin's blue hair out of his face. Jimin's insides churned at that. Jungkook was always like that, confident yet so gentle.

"No, you're pretty hyung. The prettiest boy in the hall." Jimin blushed, muttering some incoherent words to weakly defend his warm face.

"You know we can't stay together for the whole night, right?" Jimin's eyes wandered around slowly, getting ready to get out of Jungkook's way if there were people noticing them.

"I know, hyung." Jungkook looked a bit sad, his fingertips slowly grazing over Jimin's dangling silver earring.

"It's okay, go now. See, your friends are waiting." Jimin jutted out his lower lip slightly to point at something behind Jungkook.

The younger turned his head around slightly, seeing Jaehyun and his other friend Jimin did not catch the name of waving at them.

"See you later, hyung." Jungkook squeezed Jimin's hand before walking away.

Jimin smiled sadly, before turning around to look for Taehyung. He would be lying to himself if he said the idea of Jungkook kissing him in public, claiming him in front of the whole school did not tempt him. He wanted it so bad, to tell the girls to back off because Jeon Jungkook was his. He wanted to dance with Jungkook under the shitty prom lights, the pride of having Jungkook wrapping his arm around Jimin in front of his fangirls sounded so good, so desireable.

But he knew he could not do that. Homosexuality was still taboo among the people here, plus Jungkook and him were supposed to be rivals.

Jimin found Taehyung shortly after, raising his brow when he noticed that Taehyung was talking comfortably with the guitarist, who Jimin probably had seen quite a lot before, but could not place his finger on it. He was in Jimin's year, a pretty boy whose visuals looked completely out of this world. Jimin made himself a mental note to ask Taehyung his name later.

The prom night went by slowly, Jimin gulping when the final event finally came; the announcement of the Prom King & Queen. The finalists were Jimin and Jungkook, he had known it from Taehyung. He did not know the ones for the Queen title. The students gathered eagerly in front of the main stage. Jimin tried to look for Jungkook but the large crowd was giving him a hard time, so Jimin remained in his place, with Taehyung's hand holding his.

A girl was called up for the Queen title, someone Jimin had probably seen before but honestly, Jimin never cared about the female students of the school. The girl was pretty, climbing up onto the stage and bowing her head for the headmaster to put a crown on her head.

Jimin let out a sigh when Jungkook was called up for the King title, earning a loud cheer from the crowd, mixed with a few complaints from the seniors, including Taehyung. Jimin watched as Jungkook walked up to the stage, the spotlight on him. Jimin clapped his hands along with the crowd, a smile on his face.

Wow, his boyfriend was the Prom King. Pride swelled up in his chest. He felt like Jungkook was looking at him, but he was sure he was wrong, how could Jungkook possibly see him among the students?

However, Jungkook did not bow his head for the crown but he took it in his hands instead. The younger suddenly getting off of the stage, his eyes set on something. A few murmurs were heard from the crowd, as Jimin's heartbeat increased drastically when he realized that Jungkook, was looking at him.

The students made way for Jungkook, the younger walking with the crown in his hands, the spotlight following him. Jimin's mouth gaped open when Jungkook smiled at him, coming nearer.

"Wait, Jimin, is he coming to you?" Taehyung whispered harshly. Jimin was not able to answer him because Jungkook finally came to a stop, standing right in front of Jimin, their chests almost touching. The crowd suddenly went silent.

Jungkook looked down at him with that soft smile and the fond look in his eyes. He was always staring at Jimin like that, like Jimin was the only gem left in the world, the rarest one.

Jungkook ran his fingers slowly through Jimin's bangs, before leaning down to place the crown on Jimin's head. His long fingers slowly came down from the crown to rest on Jimin's cheeks.

"Jungkook?"

Jimin's breath hitched in his throat when Jungkook leaned in and placed a kiss on Jimin's lips. He could hear the sudden uproar from the crowd along with a dramatic gasp that could only come from Taehyung, but it all just drowned into muffled background noise when Jungkook placed his hands on either side of Jimin's waist.

Jimin slowly closed his eyes, holding Jungkook around his neck, tilting his face to deepen the kiss. When Jungkook pulled away, they were both out of breath. And maybe some students were even cheering for them. Their foreheads were still touching, Jungkook's hot breath hitting his face.

"My king." Jungkook whispered, earning a soft chuckle from Jimin. Jimin pulled back properly to take a look around them, realizing that the spotlight was still on them. Taehyung was basically gaping at him, hand clutched on his chest. Other students were also looking shocked, and that put a cocky smile on Jimin's face. Some were clapping for them.

"Hyung, let's get out of here." Jungkook spoke.

Jimin giggled and nodded, before Jungkook grabbed his hand and dragging them both to the exit. Jimin slowed down a little when he saw a familiar face opening the hall's door for them. Jaehyun was looking back at him, a knowing smile on his face.

"That was brave, hyung. And thank you." Jimin was confused by the sudden thanks but immediately understood when Jaehyun's arm snaked around a figure's waist beside him; the guitarist Jimin had seen earlier. His face was a bit red by Jaehyun's fordwardness, looking down to avoid Jimin's gaze.

Jimin beamed before Jungkook pulled him again, they both running out of the school. When they arrived in front of Jungkook's car, Jungkook suddenly stopped to look at Jimin before picking him up by his slim waist, earning a surprised yelp from the older. Jungkook twirled him around slightly, a habit he had picked up when he knew that Jimin was lighter than he thought, stopping to place a kiss on Jimin's glossy lips, the older still slightly above ground.

Jimin held Jungkook's face under him, a loving look on his face. His blue bangs were tickling Jungkook's cheeks, but other than that, they were both happy. The glee rushing in like a drug.

"I love you, Jiminie hyung."

"Love you more, baby."

-

"Are you really moving out next year?" Jimin whispered, watching Jungkook playing with his small fingers. They were both in Jungkook's bed, cuddling, limbs entangled.

"Yes, I'm moving to United States."

"Oh." Jimin looked down, a sudden sorrow in his body.

"Do you have any college in mind? For next year?"

"No, honestly."

"What do you say about coming with me to the United States? We can go to any college you want."

"What?" Jimin looked up to Jungkook with round eyes.

"My parents won't care about it. I'll tell them you're a friend. Well, if they're too rich to the point they can't even love me, why not use their money for my happiness right?"

Jungkook had grown more confident with himself more lately, not blaming himself anymore for the lack of affection from his parents, much to Jimin's delight.

Honesly, the idea was so tempting for Jimin. He did not have anything left in the small town. His parents had passed away when he was little, his whole childhood had been spent with Taehyung's parents. And Jimin was excited to spend the days and nights with Jungkook, waking up to the younger's sleepy face, sleeping in the younger's embrace, it sounded like heaven.

"That sounds good to me."

Jungkook beamed at him, all teeth and the beautiful crinkles beside his eyes.

"I'm so glad, hyung."

Jimin hummed as Jungkook leaned down to catch him in a kiss.

The time would come, for Jungkook's parents to know the truth, for them to finally face the obstacle in front of them. But until that time came, they would always be with each other, together.

And Jimin knew they would be for a long, long time.

-

 

(("Hey, so who's the guitarist Jaehyun dating?" Jimin asked, causing Jungkook to look up from his book.

 

"Oh, you mean Lee Taeyong?"

 

"Oh, that's his name?" Jimin remembered the Taeyong guy's beautiful face which turned bright red when Jimin caught him and Jaehyun making out in an empty classroom days before.

 

"Yeah, and they actually have been dating since last year, can you believe? Jaehyun didn't even tell me that he swings that way." Jungkook grumbled.

 

Jimin raised his eyebrows in surprise. So he and Taehyung were not the only born gay squad. Shocking, but Jimin was not that surprised.))

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking on doing side fics for vhope n jaeyong idk tell me what yall think xx


End file.
